Harry Potter and the Unicorn's Dragon
by Hermione Aqua Mage
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, but things are getting weird. Their's a new order made which Harry is involved in along with Hermione and Ron. There's also plenty of dragons and unicorns in this fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Best Birthday

A/N: Okay, here's a fanfic that hopefully you will all like. It's my version of Harry Potter's sixth year. Yeah, I know it's been done like a million times, but please read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to one of the best authors of the world: J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight on July 31, a day like any other day. Everything appeared calm on the warm street in Surrey. Street lamps were glowing their soft pale yellow glow, houses were gradually getting dark due to tiredness, and an occasional car drove swiftly down the street. It was just and ordinary night.  
  
For most people, that is. One boy who had turned 16 just moments before was up opening letters from his friends that had indeed not come from the mail man but from living, breathing owls that varied in colors.  
  
Currently, the boy was giving a small smile as he read the first letter he had received that night, which was from a certain smart, bushy- haired friend of his.  
  
*Dear Harry, (the letter read)  
  
Happy Birthday! Wow, are you sixteen already? Anyways, I got your present when we were visiting Niagara Falls in Canada. I learned so much from their! There is actually a small group of people that live their that are dedicated to the welfare of half breeds, muggleborns, and magical creatures- including house elves! I bought your present right from the leader of the group, Yelawan. He was really nice and of course knew about you. Hope you like the gift!  
  
Did you get you O.W.L. results back yet? I did, all Os! Hope you get great results. Ron's in a bad mood because he got all As for everything except DADA and Divination where he got an E in DADA and a D is Divination. Poor Ron, I thought he could do better than that!  
  
Will you be in Diagon Ally anytime soon? If you are, please respond and tell me when so we can get together with Ron and go.  
  
Until then and best wishes,  
  
Hermione Granger*  
  
Harry smiled. Just like Hermione to get all Os on her exams and do go to a historical place for vacation.  
  
Harry carefully opened the present that was attached with the letter and was surprised to find a stone about the size of his hand with a note and small book attached to it. He read the note first, which seemed to be written by Yelawan:  
  
*This is a Phoenix Stone. If stone is kept with somebody at all times, it will bring him good luck in the face of danger.*  
  
Harry finished reading the note and took a look at the book, which ended up being a book that held every spell, potion, charm, jinx, and magical item. The introduction stated that when you picked up the book, it would instantly open to the page with the information it.  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered to himself. "And it's so small, too."  
  
The next owl was the small owl he recognized to Ron's. It held a letter and a small package. Like always, Harry read the letter first.  
  
*Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Are the Dursley's treating you like crap? If they are, I'm sorry to say you can't come over here to the Burrow. Wish you could though. The only company I have here with me is Percy's (Yeah, he finally apologized. Stupid Git) because Bill and Charlie are obviously at work along with dad, Ginny's staying with Luna for the summer, the twins are renting an apartment over their shop in Diagon Ally, and mom's staying at Grimmauld Place to cook.  
  
Anyways, how did you do with your O.W.Ls? I did awful. I bet Hermione told you already what I got. Bet's she's told you her results too.  
  
I got the idea for your birthday present from Fred a couple of months before. Enjoy!  
  
Hope I will see you in Diagon Ally and if not, I'll see you in September.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron*  
  
Harry went to open the package where he found a clear plastic box with little holes that seemed to hold some sort of small animal. He looked closer and found it to be a miniature tree baby duck. A note was attached to the box that read:  
  
*Harry, this is a Duckylitte. It's basically the wizard version of a baby chick. Her name is Ducky.*  
  
Harry snorted at the name. Through the holes in the box, 'Ducky' heard him. She looked up and peered into his emerald green eyes.  
  
Hello," Harry mumbled at the duck, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'm Harry."  
  
The duck finally looked down so he turned to the next owl that had a Hogwarts seal on it. It was a lot thicker than usual.  
  
"Guess my exam results are in," Harry muttered as he opened the letter franticly.  
  
*Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to announce that your O.W.L. results are in and are attached to the letter. Once reading them, please make a decision on what courses you will wish to take for the following school year. Hopefully you'll be able to continue working to the career you wish.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress.*  
  
Harry nervously gripped the paper under the letter as he read his results:  
  
*Charms: O  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Astronomy: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Divination: E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+  
  
Number of OWLs received: 9 (+=Extra OWL)  
  
Possible Amount You Can Receive: 8*  
  
Harry gaped at his results. 9 OWLs!!!!!! And how the heck did he get a passing grade in Divination?  
  
Happily, Harry grabbed the rest of the contents out of the envelope to reveal three badges and two more letters; one that explained about the badges and the other to tell him the basic information about his sixth year at Hogwarts, including a sign up sheet for classes.  
  
Harry looked at the badge. The first one was a Prefect Badge. How could that be? Weren't their only two? He read the letter, though, and found out there was going to be an extra one for each house.  
  
The second badge ended up being a Quidditch Captain's badge.  
  
"Wow," Harry said for the second time that night. HE, Harry Potter, was Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor House team!  
  
The third badge was the most peculiar, it was a bright gold badge with thin, curly bluish silver handwriting that said: Junior Member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The letter that came with this badge stated that he was the first member out of three that had been asked to join the Junior Order of Phoenix, which was a smaller order for people ages 13-17 where a little less than normal information would be given out about Voldemort. So far, the other two members were Hermione and Ron, who were being given the badges and letters within the next month.  
  
"This has been a great birthday," Harry said to himself with pride as he put all of the letter, badges, and birthday presents on his desk for now and slipped into his bed  
  
There was one thing missing though: Sirius Black. There would be no more letters to him, no more talking to him, no more anything about him because he was gone for good. All because of Harry.  
  
Harry blinked back tears as he though about his godfather. He would not cry when the Dursley's were so close. Actually, he didn't want to cry at all.  
  
As Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, he had this weird dream. He was walking through Hogwarts when he suddenly bumped into Hermione. Hermione was holding a billion books like usual, but she also had a combination of hope and sadness on her face. Then, Dumbledore walked up to the two friends and asked them to come to his office. They did so, and soon found themselves in the familiar room. Though, something was different. Dumbledore had just said something to this owl statue on the banister, which moved aside to reveal a passage way. They walked through it and found themselves in a room full of swirls of mist, a dragon, and two animals. Harry was just about to touch one of the unicorns, when everything vanished and he found himself in his room at the Dursley's.  
  
That was an interesting dream," Harry mumbled.  
  
Little did he know that it was anything but a dream and that a lot more interesting things were going to happen in the next year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Do you like this beginning. Please review and tell me so and if you do, I'll promise to update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!:) 


	2. Two Wands

A/N: Okay, here's the sixth chapter to this story! Thank you to my first reviewer: Nimbus 1944: Thanks for complimenting me on my writing and wishing me luck. And yes, I have the whole story/plot in my head. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? Do you think I'm J.K. Rowling and live in England and am the richest woman there? Well, your answers to the questions above are: NO! 1. I live in the USA and 2. I'm only thirteen! Okay? J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot of this particular story.  
  
A/N: Please review my fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the holidays flew by in a breeze. It was time for Harry along with his fellow classmates to go back to school. But not just any school, no, the school they were going back to was Hogwarts.  
  
Harry woke up early on the morning of September 1 to be greeted with the snores from his only blood relatives, the Dursleys. Harry groaned and got out of bed as quietly as he could, as not to wake them. When he did, he quickly got dressed. Then, he did some last-minute packing.  
  
Suddenly, a rather loud cough startled him as he was putting his letters back in his trunk. He looked up and saw Dudley Dursley staring at him in the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he peered at the stack of letters in Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm packing my trunk cause I have to go back to my school today." Harry stated.  
  
Dudley rolled his pale blue eyes. "I know you have to go to that stupid school of yours. I was asking how come you have so many friends. You're not that popular!"  
  
"And how would you know that for sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you had no friends when you were in Elementary School," Dudley smirked. "Remember?"  
  
"Well, that was only because you were there, Dudley," Harry smirked back.  
  
Dudley turned as red as Ron did when he blushed and turned towards the hall. "Dad!" he screamed. "Harry's teasing me!"  
  
Thirty seconds later, Dudley's parents were in Harry's bedroom/  
  
"What did you say to my son?" Harry's uncle, Vernon, asked angrily.  
  
"He was talking about my school!" Harry defended himself. "And he was the one doing the teasing."  
  
Vernon eyed the letters that were still in Harry's hand. "What are you doing showing Dudley those letters from your pathetic friends?"  
  
"I was packing them when he came into my room and saw them. Shouldn't you be lecturing him, not me?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry's aunt Petunia shrike behind her husband while Vernon narrowed his eyes at Harry.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Vernon growled.  
  
"I wasn't telling you what to do, I was just suggesting what you should do!" Harry said knowing as soon as the words left his mouth that he was going to be punished. Big Time.  
  
Vernon literally looked like he was going to explode. "You are going to pay for what you just said." He glanced down at the letters again and before Harry even had time to react, the letters were in pieces on the floor. And the worst part was, Vernon wasn't even finished.  
  
Harry, who was now really mad glared at his uncle with hatred in his eyes. He took out his wand, not even caring if he got expelled at this point, and pointed it at the letters.  
  
Before he had a chance to say any spell, Vernon grabbed the wand out of Harry's hand and snapped it in half. "Now you can't go off and perform those stupid magic tricks," he said in a deathly and terrifying whisper.  
  
Harry, who was shocked, didn't even say a word as Vernon dropped two wand pieces in his hands.  
  
"Well, get our of my house!" Vernon said as he slammed Harry's trunk closed and dragged it out of the house and into the car.  
  
The family, minus Harry, started to make their way to their car. They started it up and when Harry didn't come down, Vernon came up and practically threw Harry into the car where he remained holding his wand pieces in his hand until they pushed him out of the car into the somewhere rough and smelly in the King's Cross station with his trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasely happily skipped to platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross station with his mother and little sister Ginny behind him.  
  
"Ron, wait up!" Mrs. Weasely called to her son. "Honestly, you're acting like you're going there for the first time!"  
  
"Sorry," Ron abruptly stopped hopping. "It's just that I can finally drop Potions since I didn't get an O in the exam!"  
  
"You're acting as if that's a good thing!" Mrs. Weasely sighed.  
  
"But I'll never have to endure a class with Snape in it again!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Mrs. Weasely shook her head. "Do you see Ginny acting like this?"  
  
"She still has to take potions!" Ron said. "But I bet she'll be acting like this next year when she gets an E or bellow in her exam!"  
  
"No she will now!" Mrs. Weasely looked flabbergasted. "She'll get straight O's like everybody else besides you and the twins!"  
  
"She will not!" Ron retaliated.  
  
"Will to!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will to!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will to!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will to!"  
  
Will not!"  
  
"Will to!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ron and his mother looked over at Ginny who had an annoyed expression on her face. "Will you quit acting like toddlers?"  
  
"We're not!" Ron cried while Mrs. Weasely muttered "Sorry."  
  
"Now," Ginny said, very much sounding like her mother. "You have to stop arguing so we won't miss the train!"  
  
Ron looked at his watch. "Alright already!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said as she started to go on the train but before she could get far, a figure with bushy brown hair came flying towards them.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasely!" Hermione cried. "Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"No, why?" Mrs. Weasely said concerned. "Isn't he on the train?"  
  
"No, he isn't," Hermione sobbed. "I can't find him anywhere! He should have been here by now!"  
  
"Yeah, the train leaves in less than a half hour!" Ron said. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know!" Hermione said as tears poured out of her eyes. "I don't know."  
  
"We'll find him," Mrs. Weasley tried to smile, though she found it hard to accomplish.  
  
So, the four of them started to look for him, franticly calling out his name every few seconds.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called, crying. "Where are you?"  
  
After about fifteen minutes, they came back to the train. They had searched everywhere, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, we'll tell Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts," Hermione sighed. "Let's get onto the train."  
  
"Wait a sec," Ron said as he found a rather loud wrapper in his pocket. "Let me throw this out!"  
  
Ron started walking towards a large dumpster when he couldn't find any trash bins nearby. He lifted the lid and peered into the dark container full of the worst stench he had ever smelt.  
  
He quickly threw the wrapper in it and was about to close the lid again when he heard a soft moan.  
  
Ron carefully opened the lid all of the way up and peered into the dumpster to find a certain pale and skinny teenager with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and broken glasses with a trunk and cage next to him.  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered. The figure moaned again as he carefully propped himself up.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry vaguely smiled as he stood up in the dumpster and climbed out. "Uncle Vernon tossed me in here with my trunk and Hedwig's cage."  
  
"Why didn't you try to get out before now?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Because I was in shock," Harry stated simply while he pulled the trunk and cage out of the dumpster.  
  
"Why?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Because of this," Harry reached his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out the two wooden strips that had once been his wand.  
  
Ron stared at the wand in horror. "Your uncle snapped it in half!"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied sadly. He looked away from Ron and noticed three figures coming towards him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Where were you?"  
  
"In the dumpster," Ron whispered absent-minded, not even noticing that the question wasn't directed at him, but at Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasely gasped with Ginny and Hermione. "Why?"  
  
"My uncle threw me in," Harry said.  
  
"Ugh, you smell," Ginny waved her hand in front of her nose.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasely cried.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny blushed.  
  
Mrs. Weasely waved her wand over Harry, his trunk, and the cage. "Sopo Smellio!" (A/N: I made that up. It's a spell that gets the smell out of something) The stinky smell instantly evaporated.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered.  
  
Ginny noticed the wood in his hand. "What's that in your hand Harry?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said quietly. "That."  
  
"Harry, that's not your wand, is it?" Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yeah, it actually is." Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione cried. "Who did that to it?"  
  
"My uncle," Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe it," Mrs. Weasely said angrily. "Oh, I will make sure somebody tortures those filthy muggles."  
  
"What would everybody say when they found out the famous Harry Potter had know wand?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"What about V-V-Voldemort?" Hermione whimpered. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny cringed while Harry stayed still and frowned. Ron seemed to be lost in thought so he didn't notice.  
  
"I don't know," Harry sighed.  
  
"I think I'll come with you on the train," Mrs. Weasely said. "I'll tell Arthur through the Floo network once we get to Hogwarts." Everybody nodded except Ron who still seemed to be in shock.  
  
Mrs. Weasely glanced at the clock. "We better get onto the train; it's 10:58!"  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Harry rushed towards the train while Mrs. Weasely shook Ron and dragged him behind the others.  
  
When they all got onto the Hogwarts Express, Mrs. Weasely too Ginny into an empty compartment leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind.  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron and I have to go to the Prefects' meeting," Hermione explained. "Bye."  
  
Harry, who hadn't told his friends about becoming a prefect yet simply nodded. "I know."  
  
"Well, see you mate," Ron said as he and Hermione walked towards the very beginning of the train, unaware of Harry following them until they started to open the prefects' compartment door.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you; I'm a prefect now, too." He grabbed his prefect's badge out of his pocket.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "Oh, that's wonderful!"  
  
"Wow, that's great," Ron nodded in agreement. "Really."  
  
The trio walked into the compartment to find all of the prefects already there.  
  
After introducing everybody and having the Head Boy and Girl explain all of the rules and requirements of being a prefect, the trio found themselves sitting around in an empty compartment.  
  
"Well, that was rather boring," Ron sighed.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Hermione said, appalled. "That was even more interesting then last year!"  
  
"It was the exact same thing!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to refresh our memories," Hermione stated.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said, uninterested. "So, Harry, being a prefect is boring, right?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Harry said. "It's a good thing Malfoy got expelled from being a prefect, isn't it? Now we can boss him around."  
  
Ron laughed. "I agree."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, thought you could tell she was pulled between agreeing with Harry and Ron and telling them not to abuse their privilege of being a prefect.  
  
After about five more minutes, the trio found themselves starting to drift off to sleep, Harry most of all.  
  
Harry had almost the exact same dream as his birthday, but this time it got further into it. This time the Harry and the unicorns, along with the dragons, were actually speaking.  
  
"Harry," the larger of the two unicorns said. "You have to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Either that or everything will be lost. Forever" the dragon said.  
  
"Including.........." the smaller unicorn started but Harry never found out what would be lost forever because at that moment the loudest sound he had ever heard woke him up abruptly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay, a cliffhanger!  
  
Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story so far and take the time to give me some feedback through some reviews. Thanks!  
  
;D 


End file.
